1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new invented acoustic speaker system, and more particularly, to an air biasing breezing pump for biasing a conic-shaped vibrator of a conventional speaker while the vibrator is vibrating.
2. Background Discussion
My above-referenced speaker system disclosed in an application for letters patent filed in the U.S. Patent & Trademark Office on Jul. 8, 1992 comprises, inter alia a biasing mechanism for biasing the cone-shaped vibrator by breezing air. That air is normally compressed by a compressor made of metal and driven to supply a compressed air tank which is impractical and unrealistic as a portable speaker attachment because they are simply too heavy to handle and too noisy to the point of impairing the fidelity of reproduced sound emanating from the speaker system.
Furthermore, another art, namely Japanese Utility Model No. HEI-2-20471 issued on Jun. 4, 1990 MAGNET DRIVEN PUMP has a smaller diameter of its piston portion than that of magnetic circuit portion of the main body of the pump. This means that such a magnet driven pump is heavy and unsuitable for use as a portable pump.
The bearing support for spherical pumps disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,256 (issued on Apr. 18, 1989) also has a rooter-impeller unit with a diameter layer than that of its outer casing.